


Why Do Leaves Fall?

by AishiCc



Series: Tales of  Falling Leaves, Gentle Rains, and Loyal Knights [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Leaf Pile Jumping, One Shot, Stonegrot - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, leaf fight, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: “Do you think it would be acceptable to jump into a pile of leaves right now?”“It’s always acceptable."





	Why Do Leaves Fall?

I was looking at some Fall/Autumn prompts I reblogged from last year and seeing this my brain went yep, that one, NOW! Since Halloween prompts aren't exactly a thing easily done in this Fandom Fall/Autumn ones are really all one has till Winter. It is my hope to post a few of these, baby Fandom is baby. If you wish to use the same prompt feel free as they are not mine and more content is good for all us fans. 

**WarNinGs**: First fic in this Fandom, prompt inspired, Deet/Rian, fluff, fun with leaves, One Shot.

**Prompt Used**: 6. “Do you think it would be acceptable to jump into a pile of leaves right now?” “It’s always acceptable.” from @lillie-writes over on Tumblr.

**Aishi Say**

_"To ask why we fight is to ask why leaves fall. It is in their nature. Perhaps there is a better question...Why do we fight? To protect home and family. To preserve balance and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is, what is worth fighting for?"_

Chen Stormstout the Mist of Pandaria trailer. 

**ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL**

Deet walked slowly wide eyes focused on the canopy of leaves above her. When she had first come into to sunlight the trees had been so many hues of vibrant green, or heavy with petals of various colors sweetening the air around them. Now just a few months later the world looked very different. Soft petals had long since fallen to give way to fruits nearly ready to be picked and enjoyed. Vibrant greens were giving way to soft golds, bright oranges, various browns, and rich reds. The colors were so like the embers from a campfire fire hanging in the air. Thinking back she could not remeber sitting around a fire above ground without Rian near, at least not before the Darkening had tried to claim her as It had the Sanctuary Tree. Using her gifted power to save her friends she had darken, not completely but enough. Walking away she had heard Rian call for her, his worry for her clear in his voice. Turning she had seen realization in his beautiful eyes, turning she walked away from him. She could not risk darkening the precious heart she valued more then her own, she would rather die take his warmth away. 

Cold and alone Mother Aughra had found her, chided her for running, helped her as only she could. A small crystal much like the one the Emperor had used now held the Darkening she had taken into herself. She had been warned that channeling that much evil again would likely be with her until the Crystal of Truth was pure once more. To save her friends she would gladly grow cold again, become what she had seen. Thoughts full of a warrior with such very unique eyes she turned slowly to her right. Rian walked beside her, rich brown leathers looking natural in his forest home. It felt good to have him near once more, felt right, she had missed him so. Hup had not seen her kill as Rian had, had not known to worry for her as the warrior had. The paladin had been healing, learning, worrying, but had not seen the horror she had wrought. The fact Rian not only willingly but gladly walked at her side now was a small miracle, "Rian?"

Rian blinked as he turned to face the pale green skinned gelfling free of dark glowing veins once more. He had been lost in happy memories and recent fears. Scolding himself for not paying her more attention now that they were finally reunite he relaxed when she looked up at him in curiosity rather then worry. "Yes Deet?"

"Why do leaves fall?" The only tree she was familiar with had been the Sanctuary Tree and it was not at all a normal tree. She understood seasons and such, even underground such things mattered. 

Rian titled his head at the odd question, Deet had such an unique way of looking to the world it was enchanting. When he had first met her he was so wrapped up in self pity and his own problems he had not given her much thought. Meeting her for a second time her lack of fear or judgement had confused him. That moment of being treated like a person once again had been enough to endear her to him, and she had continued charming those around her ever since. "Well the trees sleep during the winter after all the harvesting has been done. The leaves die as the trees doze off and dead leaves fall."

Deet tilted her head slightly as she listened to Rian's soft clear voice, she had missed hearing it, even just a hum as he listened to her ramble on. When he gave her his full attention she felt like the only other gelfling on all of Thra, feeling so important was flattering as well as frightening. Back home she had simply been well liked by her fellow gelflings and well loved by the animals. Here in the golden light of day and the sliver light of night she stood out, Rian and Brea treating her as if she was perfectly normal to them. It was nice to have a sister and a protector above ground. "Well they are beautiful even if they are dead."

"Leaves are one of the few things you can say that about," Rian commented glancing up at the colorful leaves of his childhood home. So little had changed since he was a childling running along secret trails only he could see. 

Following Rian's gaze she smiled, they both needed to make some more good memories. War would came again once the Skeksis grew bold or desperate enough to venture out of their tainted castle. For the moment they were still safe, between her and Rian those monsters knew fear. Turning her attention from the treetops she frowned slightly at a pile of leaves, there had been a few random seeming piles in clear areas. It made sense to keep roads and trails clear but most were not near either. "I have another question." Rian nodded but said nothing this time. "Are the piles for anything special?" They could be left as food for animals, she had not seen much of day to day life the last time she had been there.

"Those," Rian nodded towards the large one she had noticed. "Have only one real use, a _very_ important one."

"What is it?" Deet asked curiosity giving way to excitement. She wanted to know more about his world, his clan, his home, everything that was his. When Rian simply glanced at the pile saying nothing she frowned, "Are not planning to tell me?" He grinned at her, hands folding behind his back. "Tell me?" She was not used to Rian being playful but she liked it, it was good seeing him smile. "Tell me or I will take my leave of you."

Rian chuckled softly, "There is no need for that. You jump in them."

Deet blinked sure she had misheard for surely the mighty warriors of the Stonewood clan did not rake up leaves simply to jump in them. That sounded like something Podlings would do, perhaps they had learned it form the friendly tiny people. Those two rude gelflings had not minded Hup until he had come to her defence. "Warriors jumping in piles of leaves...next you will tell me my skin is blue I suppose."

"You would look lovely in blue but I am serious." Rian assured her with a smile, it had to sound silly to her. Walking up to the large pile he examined it for a moment before nodding to himself satisfied. Turning back to Deet he noted her skeptical look, she still thought he was teasing her. He was just a little but the three of them had settled into an easy friendship, three chosen saviors, three strangers. As strange as the two girls had been to him once they were famillar now, Brea the sophisticated spirited sister his dad would have wanted. Deet a gentle kindhearted soul with thorns when needed, she was not the the helpless thing she first appeared to be. Shrugging he turned to fully face her before jumping back into the pile. 

"Rian?" Deet called running forward, Rian laughed from where he was laying on a bed of leaves, a few ember hued leaves had landed on his dark clothing and hair. Tilting her head she blinked when he patted the leaves beside him. Falling back she laughed, the level were surprisingly comfortable. Rian was smiling, eyes closed, "Is this all these are used for?" It was pleasant laying here, head resting on Rian's arm, forest sounds and their own voices the only sounds. When her face was suddenly covered in leaves she cried out, hearing Rian's laughter she relaxed. Closing her fingers around his arms she pulled pleased when she manged to roll them over, "Now these make much more sense."

"Improvised grappling training," Rian supplied, it was a joke among his clan, he was sure each had a similar joke. Grabbing twin handfulls of leaves he chucked them at Deet getting another cry before she laughed. Ducking, throwing, and batting the pair went at it until late the pile was more a vast pool then a small hill. Shaking himself like a wet fizzgig he got to his feet, holding out his hand for Deet. Deet smiled shyly for a moment before taking it and allowing Rian to pull her to her feet. Sniffing he sighed softly, "Come, we need to head back before the storm comes."

Deet hesitated for a moment before accepting the hand held out to her, her touch was no longer a threat to Rian. Rising to her feet she dusted herself off as Rian sniffed the air. She did not smell anything unpleasant so she paid it little mind until he mentioned storms. Storms where new to her, gentle or raging they were fascinating but not the best thing to be caught in, "Storms have a smell? Can all Stonewood do that?"

Rian smiled, questioning Deet was just too adorable not to smile at, "You can smell the moisture in the air, Father taught me. Anyone can learn really."

"hmm," Deet hummed as she fell in beside Rian once more, it was not a long walk back and there where plenty of trees to take cover under if the rains came faster then they guessed they would. Allowing her mind to wonder as she hummed softly frowning when he reached out snagging a falling leaf of gold. Confused by the action she watched him twirl the leaf, "Another Stonewood tradition?"

"It is said if you catch a falling leaf you earn a little wish, Mira used to say 'It is the little things that make life speical.' She was rarely wrong." Rian reached out and fixed the golden leaf to a braid, her pale hair looked good with a touch of color.

Deet blinked when Rian moved to touch her hair, holding still she soon realized what he was doing. Touched she smiled, looking up she plucked a falling leaf from the air. A mostly brown thing with green still at its tip, taking it as a sign she looked down at it before back up at Rian. Answering her silent request he turned so she could easily get to the braids in his darker hair. Reaching up she fastened in with the clip he wore. Satisfied she nodded, lowering her hands she smiled when Rian took her hands in his own, touch gentle and warm as as it had been the first time. Staring into his eyes she thought back to the last time he had held her hand and the feelings she had seen in his eyes. Her fear of the Darkening she had taken into herself spreading to Rian she had pulled away, she had seen herself in visions, seen so many things. Free of that fear she did not have to pull away from him or anyone else, she hated hurting her friends like that. Head tilted as she moved closer, meeting Rian half way wanting what he did. She had never been kissed by a male who was not kin before, she had never wanted to be.

Rian was not like the boys back home, she was not sure he was like the boys of his own home. Like Hup he was something speical, someone who would change the world with their kindness and determination, not just their skill with a sword. Smiling she allowed her eyes to open, smile widening when she was greeted with Rian's warm smile. "I like you best this way."

"Quiet?" Rian teased gently, humor glinting in his eyes.

Deet smiled at his friendly teasing, head titling as if considering his question. She was used to Rian being near but quiet, she felt safer with him close. "Happy, I don't get to see it enough."

"That is something we will have to work on," Rian promised as he leaned close and kissed her gently for a moment before pulling away. "Come before one of our friends worry."

**ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL**

Brea walked along the path Rian had said he and Deet would take, it was a common 'scenic route' according to Kylan. She rather enjoyed comparing notes with the song-teller. With Deet recently returning to them spirits had been on the rise, she had learned a few Drenchen songs over the last few nights. Smiling at the memory of half drunk gelfling singing off key and loudly in honor of Deet's safe return she looked up when she heard Deet humming a tune she did not know. Rian was walking beside her looking happier then she had seen him in a long time, he did have a charming smile. Deet seemed to be teaching him a tune, she did enjoy singing much to Kylan's delight. A golden leaf was fitted to a braid and she smiled a bit wider, the pair was adorable and now without the Darkening infecting Deet they could be again. Rian noticed her first and she smiled at his nod of acknowledgement since Deet was in the middle of teaching him the words to go with the melody.

"Brea!" Deet greeted when she looked up and saw the princess standing in the path.

"Hello Deet, Rian," Brea greeted hands folded before her, bowing her head. "Rian perhaps you could answer a question for me?"

"I can try," Brea was curious like Deet and Kylan, he rather liked curious people. 

Brea nodded, Rian was her friend and he always tried to help his friends. "These piles of leaves, can you explain them for me?"

"They are for improvised grappling training," Rian answered evenly, expression serious.

Brea blinked unsure, the words made sense the context did not. Deet giggled at her friend's confused expression, "What he means is you jump in them."

"Ah...I see. And this is an acceptable practice amount your clan?" As a princess Brea had not been allowed to engage in certain activities, and the Vapra were the most sophisticated. 

Rian nodded, "Of course even our Maudra know how to fight."

Brea nodded in turn, she had not known the former Maudra of the Stonewood clan long but she had liked the women. Glancing at the pile she grinned, “Do you think it would be acceptable to jump into a pile of leaves right now?

“It’s always acceptable," Rian answered as he glanced at Deet, nodding the pair lunged forward knocking the princess into the leaves. Cries of surprise turned into shouts and peals of laughter as the trio tasked to save all of Thra tossed handfulls of leaves at each other in a three way fight. Brea laughed kneeling over the painting pair, leaves sticking out of her shiny hair. Looking up when thunder rolled in the distance she got to her feet leaves falling form the folds of her dress. Deet rose beside her, dusting her dress off before holding out a hand for Rian. Brea smiled holding out a hand as well, smiling when the pair pulled the male to his feet. Rian smiled back looking at another crash. "Ladies?" Deet took his arm kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Brea grinned when Rian offered her his other arm, taking it she hugged the limb getting a smile. The trio walked along the path headed for Rian's childhood home feeling hopeful now that they had not only the shard but Deet with them. 

**ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL ASKWHYLEAVES...FALL**

So many Fall/Autumn little tropes in this, may have had a bit of fun there. I hope fans enjoy this, always so nervous when posting in a new Fandom for the first time. Wasn't originally going to add the Brea stuff but I'm glad I did, I'm a sucker for bonding fics. Here's to hoping my Muses get and stay motivated. Season 2 can't come soon enough.


End file.
